Old friends
by Kadedra Hale
Summary: New version! Bella's old friend Danny comes to vist. How will Bella cope with Edward's jealousy.
1. Chapter 1

Old Friends

I was so bored words can't describe it. I was sitting in my room on my laptop when I got an email. I screamed at the sender. His name is Danny Carey and he was my best friend in Arizona. Here is his email.

Dear Bella,

It's me! Danny Carey! Guess what? Its spring break and I get to come see you for a week! Chief Swan told me where you lived so I am coming to see you! We'll see you tomorrow!

Love,

Danny

I had the hugest smile on my face. I quickly cleaned my room and the guest room. I got my scrap book and looked at our old photo. A picture fell out and I started to laugh. I and Danny were on the Ferris wheel when one of his friends dared us to kiss when it reached the top. When it did we kissed. For some reason we kept kissing. It was funny for a memory. I went into the extra room in the house and another memory came back.

Flash back.

"Danny comes on! Dad can't wait forever!" I yelled. I was 16 years old. Charlie was standing on the porch.

"Bella! Danny! Welcome back!" he said hugging us both.

"Hi Dad!" we both said. Charlie let him call him dad since he came with me a lot.

We went to the usual room.

"I miss this room." I sighed into the bed. Danny hit me with a pillow.

"Hey!" I yelled and we had a huge pillow fight. We watched movies until we fell asleep in each other's arms.

Flash back over.

I smiled and fixed the room. I had all of the Friday the 13th movies. I had lots of candy. I had the number to our favorite Chinese place, lots of big fluffy pillows, giant blankets, and the most important our favorite Oreo milkshakes. Made with tons of Oreos and ice cream. I made those and chilled them. Edward had to hunt and I was so excited I went to sleep on the couch.

I woke up excited. I ran upstairs and took my shower and brushed my teeth. I put on our friendship bracelet that I still have that we made on friendship day. I put on jeans t shirt and converse and sat on the front porch.

I waited 15 minutes till I saw Charlie's cruiser pull in and Danny stepped out. Oh my god he looks hotter than he did 2 years ago. His blond hair was dishelmed and he had beautiful blue eyes. I could have mistaken him for Jasper being human. I squealed and ran to hug Danny.

"Blue Bell! I missed you so much!" he said.

"Danny Boo! I missed you too!" I said. We did our handshake.

We watched movies and watched TV.

"So what did I miss? Brandy got prom queen yet?" I asked.

"No she got expelled." Danny said.

"No way! What for?" I said smiling.

"She had weed in her locker." He said. I was cracking up.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah so are you with someone?" he asked.

"Yeah his name is Edward." I said. I totally forgot about Edward. That's a first.

"I made the milkshakes." I grinned getting up.

"No way! I love you Bella!" he said.

"I know come on if you want it." I giggled. He followed me into the kitchen when I gave it to him. He sighed happily.

"Bella I missed these!" he sighed.

"Me too! I really missed you Danny." I said hugging him.

"Me too Bells." He said hugging me back.

"Remember this song?" I asked starting to sing.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

standing by, waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

"Oh yeah that is when I broke up with Sandy. The bitch dropped out of high school. Apparently she got pregnant." He scoffed.

"Oh yeah I remember."

"So tell me about Edward." He said.

"He is the best. He has a jealousy issues, controlling issues and a little bit of anger. But he is so sweet, romantic and loving." I said.

"Well it's cool to find my best friend with someone." He said hugging me.

"Remember Bradley." I said.

"Oh yeah remember the dare. You had to kiss him for 2 minutes." He said.

"Yeah and I hated that kiss. Remember ours." I said blushing.

"Yeah we both couldn't let go." He said. We both laughed. We watched Friday the 13th. I kept on jumping so I sat in between Danny's legs. We both jumped and laughed.

After the movie we talked. After awhile I led him to his room.

"Bella you still have the picture of our kiss?"He asked happily.

"Yep and the video. Want to watch it?" I asked. He nodded and I put it in the DVD player.

Video starts

"Come on Danny and Bella you have to kiss now!" Bradley asked.

"No way!" we both said.

"Chickens!" he yelled. The camera moved.

"Fine." We both said.

"One two three!" he said and we locked lips. He was a good kisser. We couldn't stop.

"Ok guys you can let go now." By now we were making out. A moan escaped from both of our lips.

"Guys!" Bradley said. We finally broke apart. Our faces were flushed.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Bradley snickers. I glared at him.

"You know you liked it." He said.

"What ever." I said. And the camera went off.

Video ends.

Danny and I were laughing.

"Oh my god that was the birthday! The fair was awesome and the kiss was…" I trailed off. I loved and still do love that kiss.

"You liked our kiss?" he asked smiling.

"Well, I don't know I mean I was turning 16 and you were my first kiss so yeah. It was funny when we were making out." I said.

"Oh yeah. Does Edward know?" he asked.

"No and if he does he will be jealous off the jealous meter." I said giggling.

"Oh well I am going to bed. Good night Bella." He said hugging me.

"Good night Danny Boo." I giggled.

"Funny. Do you remember this." He held out a teddy bear. I squealed and hugged the bear.

"Danny I missed you!" I said hugging the bear.

"I'm right here." He mused.

"No idiot you bought it for me on my birthday before the kiss." I said.

"Oh well good night Bella." He said.

"Good night." I said. I closed the door and went into my room.

I opened the door and saw Edward his eyes black not from hunting but from anger. Shit.


	2. Dealing with Edward

Dealing with Edward

I sighed as I sat on my bed putting up the photo book and started to read. I didn't want to hear his crap today. One, because Danny was in the next room. Second I was happy to see my old friend and it's not my fault that he has jealousy issues.

"Bella why is he here?" he demanded.

"Because he is my friend." I snapped.

"I don't want him here." He said.

"I don't care." I said coldly.

"Watch your tone." He snapped.

"No. You are not the boss of me. And it's not my fault that you are jealous." I said fiercely.

"Bella he is human. He can be sweeping you off your feet. You are mine. I heard your conversations today. He was your first kiss. You loved that kiss. How do I know he is not trying to let you fall in love with him? You are mine Isabella." He said before he jumped out of my window.

I slammed the window shut before crying on my bed. What a jackass! He could at least be happy that I have found an old friend. I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It' Danny can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure. It's unlocked." I said. He walked in and sat on my bed.

"You ok?" he asked pulling me into his warm embrace.

"Yeah Edward and I had a fight on the phone. So I am a little depressed." I sighed.

"You know what makes you feel better?" I looked at him confused.

"A surprise from the tickle monster!" he said and started to tickle my sides. Good thing Charlie wasn't here today. He went on a 2 week fishing trip. That was how long he was going to be here.

"Danny Boo Stop!" I squealed. He laughed.

"Do you feel better now." He said as he let me go.

"Yeah but do you know what will make me feel even better?" I asked. He shook his head his eyes wide.

"Danny calm down I meant an Oreo milkshake." I laughed. He sighed in relief.

"Good I thought you meant sex." He laughed. I blushed and shook my head. We walked downstairs and made the milkshakes.

"Wow I feel better already." I sighed.

"Yeah and I am happy too." He said.

"What for?" I asked sitting on the sofa.

"My parents called me after you left and I am moving to Forks!" he said. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Danny oh my god! I am so happy for you." I said happily.

"Thanks Bella I hope I have classes with you." He said.

"Me too. Want to watch TV?" I asked. He nodded and started to Mtv. Then Grease came on. We both gasped.

"Remember we made our own version in 9th grade?" I said smiling.

"Oh yeah we had our friends singing along? He said. I nodded excitedly and we both started to sing.

[Danny]  
Summer lovin' had me a blast

[Bella]  
Summer lovin' happened so fast

[Danny]  
I met a girl crazy for me

[Bella]  
Met a boy cute as can be

[Both]  
Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights

[Everyone]  
Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh

[Thunderbirds]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Doody]  
Did you get very far?

[Pink Ladies]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Marty]  
Like is he really hot

[Everyone]  
Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh

[Danny]  
She swam by me, she got a cramp

[Bella]  
He ran by me, made my bags fall

[Danny]  
I saved her life, she nearly drowned

[Bella]  
He showed off, being all calm

[Both]  
Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights

[Everyone]  
Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

[Pink Ladies]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Frenchy]  
Was it love at first sight?

[Thunderbirds]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Kenickie]  
Did she put up a fight?

[Everyone]  
Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh

[Danny]  
Took her bowling in the arcade

[Bella]  
We went strolling, drank lemonade

[Danny]  
We made out under the dock

[Bella]  
We stayed out 'till ten o'clock

[Both]  
Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights

[Everyone]  
Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

[Thunderbirds]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Putzie]  
But you don't gotta brag

[Pink Ladies]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Rizzo]  
Cos he sounds like a drag

[Everyone]  
shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH

[Bella]  
He got friendly, holding my hand(Taking mine in his)

[Danny]  
While she got friendly down in the sand

[Bella]  
He was sweet, just turned Sixteen

[Danny]  
Well she was good you know what I mean

[Everyone]  
Whoa!

[Both]  
Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights

[Everyone]  
woo, woo, woo

[Pink Ladies]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[ Jan]  
How much dough did he spend?

[Thunderbirds]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Sonny]  
Could she get me a friend?

[Bella]  
It turned colder - that's where it ends

[Danny]  
So I told her we'd still be friends

[Bella]  
Then we made our true love vow( I took out the necklace. He gasped.)

[Danny]  
Wonder what she's doing now

[Both]  
Summer dreams ripped at the seams,  
bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights....

[Everyone]  
Tell me more, tell me more!

"Bella I can't believe you still have it." He said hugging me.

"Yeah put it on." I said. I held my hair as he put the necklace on. We both watched Grease until we were asleep in each other's arms once again.

Morning

I felt something brishing my neck. I giggled softly because it tickled. I heard someone chuckle. I open my eyes and turned my body to look at Danny. Our lips were dangerously close.

"Morning Bella." He said.

"Morning Danny." I said. He closed the distance between us and he kissed me passionately. My eyes were wide and I sat up. I slapped him.

"Bella what the hell?!" he exclaimed.

"You kissed me. If Edward finds out he will kill you." I said.

"It's not like he is stalking you right?" he chuckled. I nodded slowly.

"Oh." He said.

"Yeah I told you he has jealousy and anger issues. If he finds out you might as well consider yourself dead. That was also why I was crying last night." I admitted.

"He didn't know I was here?" he asked.

"No If he did he would come here and stay here all day." I said.

"Oh I am so sorry Bella. I don't know what came over me. I swear I will never do it again." He said.

"Danny calm down you are forgiven." I said.

"I will be right back." I said. I had to see if Edward was here.

I put on my pink slippers and my robe over my pink shirt and pink pants. I grabbed a knife just to be on the safe side.

I went up stairs to my room. The window was still closed. Thank god. I gasped and went into Danny's room. His window was closed as well. I sighed in relief. I went into my closet and screamed. Before I let darkness takes me over.

Authors note: Hi! Weird huh? Bella passes out. Poor Bella! Will Edward ever learn? Stay tuned.


End file.
